Memories of Lemon Trees on Mercury
by SpookyClaire
Summary: [A Hunt Gone Horribly Wrong] He can’t be gone. He just can’t be, he’s the superhero big brother. The good guy. The good guys aren’t supposed to die. [Character Death]


Memories of Lemon Trees on Mercury 

**Summery**: (A Hunt Gone Horribly Wrong) He _can't_ be gone. He just can't be, he's the superhero big brother. The good guy. The good guys _aren't_ supposed to die. (Character Death)

**Note 1**: Ok, so while writing this the title was just 'Memories' but I was listening to the song 'On Mercury' by RHCP and decided to change it to this.

**Note 2**: We're gonna **discard** the fact **that Dean is legally** already **dead** (Skin) ok?

--

"_DEAN!"_

"_KEEP GOING SAM!"_

_Sam tried to run. But he felt so weak and tired. He feel to his knees, unable to go on. His bruised, bloody body fell to his side. Unable to get up._

_There was a shot._

_A scream. _

_He felt someone on top of him then, and everything went black. _

"Come on Sam."

Sam could feel himself slowly floating back to consciousness. He could hear a beeping sound near by and his whole body felt tired. He wondered for a moment where he was.

Then it all came flooding back to him.

The hunt. The chase. The blood…

"Sam?" it was then that he realized there was another hand in his right hand. His first thought was 'Dean.' But this hand wasn't smooth and strong as Deans. It was rough and firm. It was-

"Dad?" his hoarse voice croaked. Opening his eyes to a blurry figure overhead

"Sam, oh thank god…you—you're awake." His father's form began to clear and it was obvious the man had been crying…

John Winchester didn't cry.

"Dad?" he asked again stupidly.

"Sammy, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Dad." It wasn't a question this time. "What are you doing here?"

"You're in a hospital, Sam. The doctor called my cell phone from your speed dial."

"Dad," he said trying to sit up "We need to find Dean. He told me run and I couldn't and I-"

"Sam." John said, trying to calm his son.

"-no, dad, we have to find Dean. He's hurt and-"

"Sam…"

"-I shouldn't of left him-but if we go now he could still be-"

"_Sam._" Sam's mouth shut at his fathers forceful voice. "Dean…he…he didn't make it Sammy."

Sam looked at his dad for a moment and then shook his head. "No, no. He was hurt. But he's not dead. We just have to find-"

"Sam, no. They found his body with you."

"Oh, then he's here. He's in the hospital dad. He's not dead." Sam denied, "He's just in his room. Probably hitting on a nurse. Just take me too him. Please, dad."

"Sammy," John took Sam by the shoulders "he doesn't have a room. He's gone Sammy."

"Why won't you let me see him, Dad? Just take me to his room. I'm sorry we messed the hunt up-"

"Sammy!" John cried, taking his hysterical son by the shoulders.

"Please, dad." Sam sobbed, no longer struggling against his father. "Please…"

John wrapped his arms around his youngest-no-only son. He let him sob against his chest as he begged to see Dean.

The doctor came to the door, to see what the commotion was, but when he saw John holding Sam, he nodded at John, silently saying he'd come back later.

--

"_Your son called an ambulance for his brother. We found him lying over Samuel…" The officer told the father. "He…he was dead before we got there." _

_He could see a sea of emotions fly over the mans face before resting on devastation. _

"_Dean's dead?" he whispered _

"_Yes. I'm sorry sir." _

"_He—he was _over _Sam when you found him?" he asked after a moment, confused. _

"_Yes. He was lying over Sam in a…protective manor. He was the older son, was he not?" John numbly nodded. "They were both covered in large gashes. We have filed it as a bear attack." _

'_Bear attack my ass.' He thought to himself '_I_ sent them on that hunt…it's _my _fault Dean's dead…'_

"_Mr. Winchester?" _

"_Huh?"_

"_We'll leave you to tell your son." _

John awoke on the crappy bed in the hotel room. He sat forward mournfully, running his hands over his face. He let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Dean…" he whispered. He felt a chill run down his spine and could of sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. He stood and stretched, while passing a glace at the clock.

10:57. Visiting hours started soon. He decided to go see Sam again.

--

It was raining. Rain dropped against the car window. Sam watched it run down the Impala's windshield like tears. Sam watched the rain go against the Chevy's windows as he suppressed his own tears.

'The sky is crying enough for the both of us.'

John pulled the 1967 car into park at the cemetery. Sam stared at the stones ahead. Blankly. John handed Sam and umbrella as he opened car door, opening his own umbrella. Sam did the same.

When he got out of the car he saw Missouri. She was standing under the tree they had parked next to, he red umbrella over her head.

She smiled sadly at Sam. Sam gave her a small smile before continuing on to Dean's spot. He had the rout to Dean's stone memorized in his head.

Left by the Marley family stone, right by the Mary statue, and then forward past the blank, broken stone.

He stepped forward, looking down at Dean's marker. He had the stone memorized by now.

'Dean Winchester

1980-2006

Beloved Son and Brother.

Protector of All,

You will be missed.'

No one had any idea how much an understatement 'you will be missed' was. Sam knelt down in the mud and traced his fingers over Dean's name. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Missouri, John standing behind her. He gave them a sad smile before turning back to the stone, when something caught his eye.

A rainbow, right by the trees a few feet from them. And there, in the mist of the rainbow, he could of sworn he saw Dean, a grin on his face. Sam blinked and squinted, but Dean was gone.

No, Dean wasn't gone. Sam smiled. He knew now that Dean would never be gone. He stood and turned to the people who were now his only family.

"Let's go." He said quietly. And as the three walked back to the cars, Sam looked back. He could see Dean by his stone again. Dean winked at Sam, and Sam smiled for the first time in weeks. "See ya later, Big Brother." He whispered to the rain.

--

Ok, so this was kinda bad. But the idea was in my head and I just wanted to get it down.

Well, I'm going to continue to listen to The Cardigans in hopes of getting some reviews. Teehee, tell me what you think people! Thanks!

-claire


End file.
